1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lock, more particularly, to a lock having a lock mechanism securely attached to one end of an arcuate rod member, and a reduced portion being formed at the end of another rod member adapted to be securely locked within the lock mechanism.
2. Prior Art
Locks have been widely utilized to secure bicycles, motorcycles, and the like, such as by a chain and padlock. Those locks are generally composed of a U-shaped bar member A, as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, having one end of which is pivotally secured to one end of a lock housing and the other end of the rod member A1 being releasably secured to a lock mechanism A2 with a head portion A12 passing through an opening in the lock mechanism and having shoulder All lockingly engaged by an active latch element of the lock mechanism A2. This type of lock would have a hard time locking two bicycles together that are not parked on smooth ground, not parked on the same surface.
Other prior art locks are adapted for the same purpose, as shown in FIG. 8. Such include a pair of arcuate arms 1 having one end of each pivotally connected together. A hollow barrel B2 and a lock housing B1 are securely connected to the other end of the two arms B, respectively. A reduced portion B11 is formed at one end of the lock housing B1 and adapted to be received within the hollow barrel B2. The portion B11 has an aperture B11 formed in one side which is adapted to extend a latch B13 therefrom, the latch being controlled by a lock core B12 to move upwardly or downwardly to lock or to release the arms B. Such lock may easily be pried from the connecting end.